


Точки нашего пересечения

by perfection_8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: Это повторилось ещё раз, дважды, пять раз, пять тысяч раз, снова и снова.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [points of devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027871) by [fealle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealle/pseuds/fealle). 



> Песни, упомянутые в тексте
> 
> 1\. The one that got away – Civil war  
> 2\. When You Were Young - The Killers  
> 3\. Blood on the leaves - Kanye West

get away from me  
get away from me  
before anybody has to bleed

8:45

Все началось в один из дождливых дней, в момент, когда они нечаянно столкнулись. Леви казалось, что он почувствовал прикосновение высшей силы и, поражённый, он упал на колени, пачкая чистые штаны цвета хаки в уличной грязи.

Леви уже 22 года. Он преуспевающий шеф-повар в четырёхзвёздочном отеле, и он опаздывает в свой ресторан. Мужчина, который в него врезался, тут же отпрянул и попытался помочь Леви встать.  
\- Мне очень жаль! С Вами все в порядке? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Леви почувствовал навязчивый привкус металла и некоторую сухость во рту. Он знал, что это не признак страха или неловкости. Леви ощущал это, будучи летящими высоко в воздухе.

Глупости. Откуда ему знать хоть что-нибудь о полёте?

Леви уставился на мужчину – высокого голубоглазого блондина, который стоял перед ним на коленях.

\- Заткнись и отвали, - сказал Леви, возвращая себе самообладание. Если мужчина был шокирован этим ответом, то он сделал все возможное, чтобы не показать этого. – Я опаздываю. А тебе не мешало бы по сторонам смотреть.

Блондин вздохнул: «Я сожалею. Но если Вы мне позволите.. Я могу подвести Вас».

Леви собрался отказаться, но он сильно опаздывал, так что только ответил: «Лучше бы тебе ехать быстрее».

Мужчина улыбнулся как-то неловко и странно. Леви подумал, что мужчина будто бы не знает, как нужно нормально улыбаться.  
\- Конечно. Кстати, меня зовут Эрвин. Эрвин...

Смит

У Леви закружилась голова. Он не осознал, что сказал это в слух, пока не увидел, как странно и обеспокоено посмотрел на него Эрвин. Леви заметил, как его спрятанная в кармане пиджака рука дрогнула, найдя что-то, но так и не вытащив на свет.

\- Эрвин Смит, Вы правы, - после его слов наступила неловкая пауза, - думаю, что Вы слышали обо мне.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Леви, - а если мы и дальше будем торчать под дождем, то я уверяю тебя, что последнее, что ты запомнишь обо мне, будет то, что я размозжу твою голову за трату моего драгоценного времени.

9:20

Эрвин Смит. Позже, в рабочей машине Эрвина Леви, грязный, влажный и отвратительный, узнает о нем много нового из гугла. Во-первых, в мире миллиарды Смитов. Во-вторых, вот этот самый Эрвин Смит, который столкнулся с ним, был, очевидно, знаменитым банкиром и исполнительным директором компании, избавителем от недавнего экономического кризиса, с которым боролись весь последний год.

На экране его лицо выглядело непримечательным. В любой другой день он мог бы запросто пройти мимо него. Сегодня же все было по-другому.

Радио играло песню, которую он не знал:

О, если бы я могла вернуть те времена,  
Когда только я была у тебя на уме!

\- Я не расслышал Вашего имени.

\- Потому что я не говорил его, - Леви убрал телефон в карман, раздражённый, - Леви.

Опять эта улыбка: «И никакой фамилии?»

\- Я не доверяю незнакомцам, которые предлагают заднее сиденье их машин.

\- Но Вы же согласились, - сообщил ему Эрвин. Он все ещё с осторожностью смотрел на него, но Леви чувствовал, что это добродушное подшучивание, в которое превратился их разговор, было привычным и естественным.

\- Что ж, у меня слабеют колени при виде предметов роскоши, - а у этого придурка хватило наглости рассмеяться, как будто они проделывали это уже и однажды, и десять тысяч, и сотни раз.

Леви не ответил. Он кинул на Эрвина испепеляющий взгляд и отвернулся к окну. Дождь все ещё барабанил по стеклу, а улицу заволокло легкой серой дымкой. Они достаточно быстро ехали, как Леви и просил. Его одежда была грязной, но он отказался от предложения Эрвина купить ему другую, просто потому что ему было неудобно брать взаймы у человека, имя которого он предположил (как можно предположить имя?), на чьё предположение последовать он с легкостью согласился. Последнее волновало его больше всего. Почему он согласился? Почему...

Он не обратил внимание, что все это время Эрвин пристально его рассматривал, и Леви раздраженно спросил: «Что?»

Эрвин мгновение колебался, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Простите. Вы.., - он нахмурился, как будто он не привык работать в ситуации недостатка информации, Леви бился об заклад, что так оно и было. Очевидно, этот человек, согласно гуглу, спланировал свой успех с безжалостной грацией, - Вы напоминаете мне кое-кого.

\- Как, блять, романтично.

\- Простите меня. Обычно, я более красноречив...

Все произошло мгновенно. Машина внезапно остановилась, затрещала, а Леви в шоке только и мог наблюдать, как рука Эрвина, поддавшись силе удара, отсоединяется от него, а Эрвин слишком потрясён, чтобы осознать, что вообще произошло, и затем...

8:45

Все началось, когда...

Их руки соприкоснулись, за окном нещадно лил дождь, прикосновение абсолютно случайным, но Леви мог поклясться, что это рукопожатие было не первым, и не вторым, и даже не тысячным за пять лет (пять лет?). Мужчина пожал его руку и сказал:  
\- Вам не стоит так волноваться, Ваше Высочество.

Король Левиатан звучало гораздо лучше, чем принц-консорт Левиатан, и, боже, сколько сил он потратил, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться здесь. Скоро его коронация, и бархат его одежды противно щекотал кожу. Эрвин, его помощник, затягивал подтяжки на его бёдрах.  
\- Ты будешь великолепен.  
\- Я уже великолепен, - заметил Леви.  
Эрвин поднял бровь.  
\- Вы знаете, Ваша Светлость, всегда есть возможность, что мнения изменятся, даже в отношении короля. Однажды, Вас назовут сильнейшим войном...

Человечества, - хотел добавить Эрвин, но его насторожило, как усмехнулся в ответ Леви.  
\- Да, отлично, моя семья воспитала меня быть титаном, - Леви побледнел, сказав это. Когда он произнёс слово титан, он имел в виду то абстрактное понятие, которое обычно соотносят с могуществом и силой, которое явно не ассоциируется с запахом жженой плоти и привкусом крови на губах.

Внезапно, он почувствовал тошноту. Возможно, Эрвин тоже заметил это, потому что его руки тотчас обернулись вокруг его талии, и он произнёс:

\- Мы можем перенести это на более позднее время.  
Леви покачал головой.  
\- Нет, мы... нет. Это моя обязанность. Мы должны продолжить.  
Эрвин легко улыбнулся, когда спросил:  
\- Это приказ, Ваше Высочество?  
А смущенный Леви внезапно почувствовал острую боль в груди.  
\- Да, - он не осознавал, что он испугался.

9:20

То, что король имел интрижку, не было необычным; и не впервые в истории король делил постель с жеманными юношами. В любом случае, к несчастью для них, Леви был достаточно силён и язвителен, чтобы дать отпор тем, кто сомневался в его мужественности, и это приводило к политическим и к нравственным столкновениям. Эрвин был с ним с тех пор, когда он был мальчишкой. Историкам нравилось писать, что Эрвин следовал за ним с юношества, завлеченный силой и энергией принца, которые зажгли его после потери родителей и близких друзей. Но это не было правдой. Именно Леви умолял Эрвина остаться с ним, говоря в порыве безумия, что убьёт его собственными руками, даже прежде чем Бертольды и Леонхарты вторгнутся в его земли, и подвесит его голову на копьё, и сделает это со многими. Тогда Эрвин согласился, отчасти из жалости, отчасти из предусмотрительности. Эрвин – его учитель, друг и наставник, а иногда и любовник.

Промотаем два кровавых восстания за пять лет, и Леви стал королем. После коронации он высказал своё отношение по поводу земель, женитьбы и богатств, он объявил перемирие с Бертольдами и Леонхартами, также примирился с изменчивой толпой своих граждан, среди которых было много искалеченных и во время его войны, и войны его отца, и прадеда. Он помнил холодные глаза Энни, которые впивались в него как кинжалы, неподвижную мощную фигуру Бертольда, который пристально наблюдал, как писарь составляет документ, и Эрвина, который смотрел на них, как будто все они вели дело, разговаривая с отражениями друг друга в зеркальной комнате.

Корона – тяжёлая и кровавая ноша, которая давит на голову несчастных королей, - так говорили Леви его родители, но он не помнил, в здравом уме ли они были в этот момент, или чертовски пьяны. Бело-зелёная мантия удушала его, но у него не было выбора, кто-то должен был взойти на трон, погрузить руки в кровь, хотя Леви будет делать все, чтобы этого не произошло. Он был, по крайней мере, не один. Присутствие Эрвина в его жизни было как и утешением, как и досадным раздражением, и, между прочим, он надеялся увидеть его в своих покоях после торжества.

Он шёл к трону уверенным шагом, но, когда он собрался занять своё место, вдруг что-то взорвалось..

Стена рухнула.

И солдаты хаотично бросились к нему, чтобы защитить, Леви вытащил меч, крича, чтобы нападали, и нашли свои смерть под его оружием...

...пять или шесть убийц чудовищной высоты и необыкновенной силы бежали к нему с безумными улыбками, которые как будто делили их лица напополам, с лёгкостью раскидывая его самых лучших рыцарей и охрану. Леви убил троих их них, а два оставшихся...

...двинулись в сторону Эрвина и постепенно отрывали от него конечность за конечностью, и Леви затопило волной ярости, которую никогда прежде не испытывал...

 

 

8:45

Леви разбудил шум дождя. Комната была погружена в темноту, хотя утро уже наступило. Перспектива вставать с тёплой постели в холод вовсе не прельщала, поэтому было бы неплохо зарыться в теплоту одеял и пролежать так целый день.

Он кинул взгляд на мужчину позади него. Эрвин – он думал, что это настоящее имя, что довольно странно (обычно в подобных ситуациях люди не называют их) – все ещё спал, его грудь спокойно вздымалась в такт дыханию. Леви легко провёл пальцем по рельефу его мышц, ласково задерживаясь на шрамах. Ему было интересно, откуда они. Эрвин вряд ли их из тех парней, которые должны рисковать на работе, на которой они могли бы заработать эти шрамы, но кто знает? Может быть, богатые детишки тоже блядствуют с ещё более богатыми нанимателями, которым наскучили их деньги и материальный избыток. Им нужно куда-то направить свою жизнь, дать ей цель, и, скорее всего, они не против выебать кого-то, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше,- рассмеялся про себя Леви.

В конце концов, Эрвин зашевелился и взял Леви за руку.  
\- Я думал, что ты уйдёшь утром.  
\- Ты сказал мне прошлой ночью, чтобы я остался с тобой, пока ты не проснёшься, - Леви зевнул, - сейчас ты уже не спишь, и я вполне могу опять начать искать свои вещи и уйти.

Заводить себе любимчиков – плохо для бизнеса. Он не должен вести себя с ним так, как будто он был его любовником, а не просто заказчиком, но Леви позволил себе эту маленькую слабость. Эрвин платит столько же, сколько и обычный клиент, и, с формальной точки зрения, он остаётся в плюсе, так как плата взимается не только за проведённую ночь. Но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы он получил, если бы был разменной монетой в руках Эрвина, но Леви знает, что ничем хорошим это бы не обернулось. 

Эрвин ещё не открыл глаза, но почувствовал, как Леви сел и хорошенько потянулся.  
\- Я попросил тебя остаться, и ты согласился. В таких мы сейчас отношения, да?

Леви бросил на него взгляд.  
\- Типа того. Увеличу-ка я тебе плату. Вдвое.

\- Я думал, что ты не предоставишь мне счёт...

Леви усмехнулся и кинул в него подушку.  
\- Проститутки получают деньги за работу, придурок.

Проблема была в том, что Леви не мог найти свои вещи, так как квартира Эрвина была огромной и чистой. Они сами были виноваты – возбуждение захлестывало, и они трахались на каждой удобной поверхности, а потом Леви находил одежду на диване, например, один ботинок в столовой, а другой в душевой. В конце концов, он смог все собрать и, с некоторой обреченностью, надеть.

Эрвин вышел из спальни – в одних боксерах, волосы взлохмачены – и Леви чуть улыбнулся, вопреки своим намерениям.  
\- Что-нибудь хочешь, прежде чем уйти? Я могу платить тебе по удвоенному тарифу, начиная с минуты, когда ты сказал про это.

\- Перенесём эту цену на следующий раз, - сказал ему Леви. Эрвин кивнул.

\- В таком случае, окажи мне услугу.

Леви прищурился, наблюдая, как он выдернул листок из блокнота, лежащего рядом с телефоном, и, написав на нем имя, протянул ему. В нем не осталось ни капли тёплой приязни, и Леви знал, что, несмотря на полуобнаженность, этот человек был не тем придурком, кому он отдавался и прошлой ночью, и много ночей до.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать.

9:20

Можно подумать, что, если у тебя есть собственная империя и преданные защитники, то это гарантирует стопроцентную безопасность. Леви осознал, насколько все было ужасно, после того, как его группа разделилась, окружённая своими же ребятами (Бертольд, Юмир, Йегер, Леонхарт - естественно, Леви знал их имена, потому что когда-то дышал одним воздухом с ними, прикрывал их задницы, разделял с ними шрамы, но, как их во всех сказках, дети должны вырасти, и он, и Эрвин, они так старались удержать их от побега в город, но тут мало что можно сделать). Леви осознал, что они не остановятся. Сколько бы он не бился, ему приходилось отступать. Он судорожно соображал, кто мог сдать их, кто сказал их имена? Пиксис не стал бы, ему нравился город, построенный Эрвином, хоть он и построен на могилах, но вот Найл, да, он тот еще трус, никогда не уважал их дело, так что...

Ханджи пришла ему на подмогу. Её глаза блестели сталью за стёклами очков. 

\- Леви, мы полностью окружены и... Я не могу связаться с Эрвином, - коротко и чётко сказала она, но в ее голосе едва прослеживалась паника. Леви крепче сжал рукоятку меча.  
\- Беру на себя вот этих пятерых. Я доберусь до Майка и узнаю, что происходит на юге, а потом найду Эрвина. Так пойдёт?

Ханджи рассмеялась.  
\- Сегодня чертов вторник, Леви. Оставь на меня запад!

Он мог бы улыбнуться в ответ, что бы было уже во второй раз за день, но он уже достаточно полон сюрпризов. Полчаса спустя, с ног до головы покрытый кровью, Леви звонил с таксофона напротив газовой станции. Он устал, но не насколько, чтобы сложить оружие. Он привык сражаться, он делал это всю жизнь, боролся за человечество или

(один, другой гудок, затем связь прервалась. Леви нахмурился, но подбросил ещё монет, чтобы позвонить снова)

за свободу, или за другие абстрактные понятия, которые были важны в Подземелье. Эрвин желал построить свою империю там, условия жизни стали лучше. Но многие не хотели подчиняться новой власти, поэтому они должны были мириться с то и дело возникающими восстаниями группировок, в основном состоящих из детей, которые не знают, чего хотят. Но эти дети выросли в жестоких ублюдков, которые не умеют жить в обществе – для них важны только товарищи по клетке. Леви прекрасно понимал, что жизнь в Подземелье удушающая, и он был убеждён, что их ждёт такое же милосердие на Поверхности, потому что

(гудок, другой, отсоединение; Леви зарычал и снова позвонил, его кулак впечатался в стену телефонной будки)

люди, которые там живут, не приняли бы их к себе. Несмотря на все благополучие жизни на Поверхности, она была более жестокой, чем в Подземелье, и именно поэтому во время реконструкции первым делом убрали всех, кто стремится Наверх, тех, кто абсолютно ничего не знал о том, как они собираются выжить, покинув пустое подполье, где нет ни детей, ни мечтаний, ни идеалов. Нельзя начать революцию оружием, нужно подготовить умы людей, но, конечно, этого не было достаточно,

(гудки. Леви выкрикнул имя Эрвина, но не произнёс последний слог, так как услышал на том конце провода звуки выстрелов, разбивающегося стекла, затем тишину.

\- Алло? Алло? Эрвин, черт тебя дери..

-...У меня есть замена. Ты знаешь, что делать, Леви, - все, что он сказал. Леви не знал, сколько ещё простоял, уставившись в одну точку. Он вышел из будки. В легком тумане, он не мог разобрать, куда ему теперь идти).

никогда не было достаточно.

8:45

Все началось во время дождя, боже, почему опять дождь? Леви стоял посреди улицы, не сразу осознав, кто он такой, где находится, какой сейчас год, и как он сюда попал. Казалось, сначала он мог воспринимать только звуки: стук копыт о вымощенную мостовую, люди, снующие от одного прилавка к другому, разговоры взрослых и радость детей, плескающихся под дождём. Для Леви этот шум был чем-то далеким, будто он слушал нескончаемые рассказ он воскресном утре, о котором повествовал мягкий голос диктора, говорившего на неизвестном языке. Но он знал, что когда-то это имело для него значение.

Спустя какое-то время он осознал, что кто-то обращается к нему.

\- Эй, мистер, не хотите ли купить цветы? Эй! Вы в порядке?

Леви хватал ртом воздух, не зная, что ответить, но затем он посмотрел на девчонку и замер.

(светлые волосы, карие глаза, десять убийств, совершенных в одиночку, ассистировала при сорока восьми)

\- Извините, - сказал он ей и принялся бежать.

9:20

Куда бы он ни направился, везде он видел признаков прошлого, которых он едва помнил. Эти люди давно мертвы, но они то и дело проходили мимо него, ловили взгляд в толпе, касались.

\- Простите, звучит странно, но мы с Вами нигде не встречались? (тридцать два убийства в команде, четырнадцать – в одиночку)

\- Я абсолютно уверен, что нет, - Леви замёрз. Ему был нужен отель, дом или другое место, чтобы погреться, но где же он жил? Откуда он пришёл? (из Подземелья)? И, что более важно, как он сюда попал? (прилетев)

\- Хорошо. Извините, если это было слишком. В любом случае, с Вами же все в порядке? Вы не в самой лучшей форме, так сказать.

\- Я в порядке, - отрезал Леви, - мне нужно отдохнуть, я подхватил простуду, а ты мне ничем помочь не сможешь.

-...Л-ладно, извините. Вы не против, если я... У меня есть друг, который содержит ресторан, и я могу сказать ему, чтобы он сделал Вам скидку на еду и прочее.

Леви ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти вперёд. 

\- Спасибо, - вдруг раздался голос.

\- За что?

-Я не знаю, - беспомощно сказал мужчина, и Леви понял, что он не отвяжется, - сегодня шёл на работу, и вдруг понял, что ничего не помню об этой жизни, понимаете? Вы понимаете, о чем я?

\- Нет, - солгал Леви, - Вам бы к психологу обратиться.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо за.. доверие, думаю.

\- Я ничего не говорил о..

\- Я знаю, просто, спасибо. Я должен был сказать это. Извините за эту неловкость. Я уже ухожу. Спасибо ещё раз.

***

Закусочная была маленькой, но чистой и опрятной, и Леви было стыдно пачкать мебель сырой одеждой и топтать вымытый пол грязными ботинками. Она называлась 57-ой. Леви не суеверен, но интуиция подсказывала ему держаться подальше от этого места. Он чувствовал, как будто был смертельно больным и продолжал глотать горькие ненужные пилюли. Он не знал, за что он был в ответе, но думал о смерти так, как будто ему было привычно посылать людей умирать.  
Как долго он думал об этом? Он уселся, плотнее запахнул пальто и уставился в окно. Официант тихо разговаривал с начальником, которого Леви не видел – тот был спрятан за дверью (тридцать девять убийств, совершенных в одиночку, девять – в команде, неплохо, подумал Леви, но почему-то ему казалось, что здесь скрывалось что-то ещё).

Ему принесли кофе, столовые приборы (ложку, вилку, нож) и блюдо. Мужчина, который его обслуживал, не был мрачным, но серьезным блондином с голубыми глазами с неулыбчивым лицом. Леви взял нож, провёл указательным пальцем по лезвию, рискуя пораниться. 

\- Ты говорил когда-то, что собираешься меня убить.

Леви потянулся за чашкой и собрался уже пить, держа ее за ручку, но потом понял, что это неправильно, и взялся пальцами за ободок.

\- Я думаю, что уже опоздал. Да и когда это было? Пять? Шесть лет назад?

Мужчина ничего не ответил, чему Леви был безмерно рад, потому что он действительно давал это обещание. И, хоть и не считал себя суеверным, Леви нравилось думать, что он человек слова. В любом случае, он ничего не потеряет, если бы ответил нет вместо да.

Никто не заметил, как он быстро поднялся и перерезал официанту глотку.

***  
(никто, кроме него и мальчика из Подземелья, который смотрел в эти глаза и произнёс Я собираюсь убить тебя, но этого мальчика никто никогда не найдёт, больше нет).

 

everything I crave I become  
everything I left I've forgotten  
everything I love I become

8:45

Это повторилось ещё раз, дважды, пять раз, пять тысяч раз, снова и снова.

9:20

И мало-помалу он начал вспоминать.

 

you sit there in your heartache  
waiting on someone to save you from your old ways

8:45

Кажется, для Леви все началось во время дождя, когда едва занялся рассвет.

Его резко проснулся, смутно вспоминая непрожитые жизни - какие-то моменты он помнил, а что-то забыл. Леви думал, что все контролирует, но в это время вселенная ускользала сквозь пальцы, и он опять терялся в пространстве.

(Это никогда не приходило ему в голову. Возможно, и не должно было).

***  
Он опаздывает в школу.

Для него она была в новинку. Как и многие люди из Подземелья, он никогда не учился в школе, но здесь нет ни Подземелья, ни Поверхности. Если о чем Леви и жалел, то только о том, что существует, буквально, мириады вселенных, где он мог быть счастливым, или жить в достатке, или быть свободным, но ничто из этого не заполнит пустоту от потери одного единственного человека.

Он опаздывает в школу. Он не знает, как здесь его зовут; не то чтобы это имело значения, когда примерно через час он снова потеряет его. Майк остановился напротив его дома и спросил:

\- Подвезти тебя?

\- Нет. Не сегодня, - он быстро шёл к автобусной остановке, но не к той, на которой он обычно садился. Майк нахмурился. 

\- Все в порядке?

\- Нет, - ответил Леви. От напряжения он закусил костяшку левой руки – жест, который он приобрёл в этом мире, раньше он не замечал за собой его. Леви подумал, какого черта это имеет значение, если он собирается сделать себе одолжение в этой чертовой вселенной.

\- Думаю, в школу ты сегодня не пойдешь.

\- Нет, - а затем продолжил, чтобы притвориться, что ничего особенного не происходит, - прикрой меня.

Майк явно подозревал, что что-то не так, но, доверяя ему, кивнул.

***  
Он позвонил в 57-ую квартиру по улице Уиллоу.

Высокий блондин открыл дверь, его глаза расширились в удивлении, когда тот увидел его.

\- Ты...

\- Не тупи, дай мне быстрее зайти, у нас не так много времени, - прорычал Леви. А затем.., - а, впрочем, позволь мне сказать тебе кое-что.

Он поцеловал его.

9:00

Эрвин принёс горячий чай. Леви не взял свою кружку, а подождал, пока тот прихлебнет из своей. Он посмотрел на часы. В его тихой квартире, казалось, все было громким, включая тикание часов, которое

(Я ранен, - осознал Леви, когда ему стало немного тяжело дышать, а лодыжка внезапно отозвалась болью, - меня ранили. Это был...)

убивало его, секунда за секундой. Рука Эрвина дрожала, когда он опустил кружку на место.

\- Я помню, что ты на третьем году обучения, но, честно говоря, Мистер..

\- Леви. Зови меня Леви, - костяшки пальцев побелели – так сильно он сжимал край стола, понимал, что все безнадёжно и поэтому сердился, - черт возьми, я заслужил, чтобы меня называли моим гребаным именем! 

Эрвин сжил губы в тонкую линию. 

\- Леви. Прекрасно. Скажи честно, что нашло на тебя? Ты же знаешь, что ты школьник...

\- Нет, конечно нет, Эрвин, ты знаешь, что я не чертов школьник, - он едва смог спрятать умоляющие нотки из своего голоса, - ты знаешь. Нет, закрой рот, дай договорить, у меня почти нет времени. Я не одинок здесь. Я знаю... что-то... изменилось в твоей жизни. Я не знаю, что именно, но ты понимаешь, что не являешься собой? Типа, есть Эрвин Смит – учитель, которого возбуждают подростки, хорошо, я не осуждаю. А есть Эрвин Смит – картинка, которая существует у тебя в голове, который диктует тебе каждое желание, потому что тот, кем он является...

Звук ломающейся кости прерывает его речь. Эрвин, испугавшись, произнёс:

\- Леви, ты ранен...

(женская особь. Мы никогда раньше не видели такого умного титана. Но, знаешь, когда пять лет ты вынужден мучиться от безделия, жизнь обязательно преподнесёт такой «подарок»).

\- Эрвин приказывает, и все подчиняются. Я всегда был на твоей стороне. Скажи мне, что ты мечтал когда-нибудь покинуть это место, - сейчас его слова отдавали безумием. Леви заметил, как его запястья наливались болью, и он уже не мог так сильно сжимать край стола. Он старался расслабиться. Его нынешнее тело было неспособно выдержать ранения, которые он методично получал последние пять лет, - скажи мне, что ты устал от этого дрянного места, скажи мне, что ненавидишь все, что с ним связано. Ты сидишь за кафедрой и мечтаешь, чтобы у детишек было светлое будущее, хотя сейчас весь мир катится к чертям. Скажи мне, что у тебя были сны о смерти и медленном умирании, о пяти годах ада и политики. Скажи мне, наконец, что ты помнишь меня, что помнишь Ханджи, Майка или Нанабу, или кого-нибудь ещё из нас, кто остался на пустыре далеко за пределами стен.

\- Леви, остановись...

-...не смей меня затыкать, когда ты находишься в опасности! – Леви взял чашку с дымящимся чаем и бросил в него. Эрвин увернулся привычным движением, как будто он все жизнь тренировался уворачиваться от летящих чашек.

Она вдребезги разбилась о стену, чай ручейками расползался по линолеуму. 

\- Я... я не знал, что могу так, - медленно проговорил Эрвин, словно очнувшись ото сна.

(9:15)

\- У меня были сны о стене, о... гигантских обнаженных существах, нет, они были с ободранной кожей, дымились... или состояли только из мышц. У них были большие глаза и громадный рот. Я помню 

(Все, что произошло с Эрвином. Я )

как мне снился полёт. Но я никогда не думал.., - Эрвин тряхнул головой, - это же были просто сны, правда? Как-то непрактично – жить во сне. У меня есть работа, семья, о которой я забочусь.

\- Семья, - Леви презрительно усмехнулся. – Назови-ка мне имена твоих детей и жены, Эрвин. Если вспомнишь, конечно же.

Боже, ну и лицо у него было, когда он осознал, что действительно не помнит. Леви прикусил губу и посмотрел на часы (9:18). Ему надо просто пережить это. Он не суеверен и не религиозен. Он всего лишь человек, постоянно перерождается, чтобы найти новые пути саморазрушения.

Когда он вновь заговорил, его голос стал немного мягче.  
\- Пойдём со мной, - сказал он тихо, - нет другого выхода, кроме как...

9:20

Разбилось стекло.

Пуля попала аккурат в шею. Эрвин упал на пол.

(знал, кого Эрвин оставил, и я, конечно же, ждал, когда ты вернёшься вместе с нашими друзьями)

9:45

Леви проснулся. За окном штормило.

Единожды, всего лишь раз он остался в кровати, пока время отмеряло тик-так до двадцати минут девятого.

9:20

Радио тревожно вещало срочную новость:

«Коммандор Эрвин Смит трагически погиб в сражении... сегодня, наша армия решительно атаковала противника. Граждане подают заявки на получение статуса беженцев... офисы расположены в следующих провинциях... Пожалуйста, соблюдайте все меры предосторожности и не забывайте брать с собой все необходимые документы, чтобы облегчить работу нашим служащим... Коммандор Эрвин Смит - величайший военный стратег и лучший полевой командир этого тысячелетия, родился и воспитывался в... не могу назвать их выдающимися людьми, но они остановят врага, будут продолжать бороться за наши земли... я бы хотел пожелать всем счастья, но сегодня так сложно оставаться оптимистом  
.....коммандор Эрвин Смит....

just a longing  
born without trace

( Леви горел.

Это не было обычной лихорадкой, в этом случае, ему просто бы было плохо и жарко. Нет. Его тело пылало каждой частичкой, его не остужал даже дождь.

В своих снах он умирал. В своих снах он слышал разговор, очень давно, когда Леви отдал всего себя серому кардиналу при короле.

Он проснулся с ощущением пепла на губах).

8:45

Сина, пять тысяч лет спустя появления колоссального титана:

Эрвин Смит сидел в палатке, поедая дешевую лапшу, читая новости с портативного девайса, экран которого раздражал глаза розовым цветом:

СЕМЬ РЕПЛИКАНТОВ СБЕЖАЛО ИЗ КОЛОНИИ. ВООРУЖЕНЫ И ОПАСНЫ.

После заголовка были предложены семь окрашенных в ярко-голубой фотографий сбежавших из 57 корпуса. Их имена, конечно же, были обычными: Петра, Майк, Боссард. Его пальцы задержались на фотографии Леви. Это была уборочная модель, но он был моделью Nexus - 6. МЯТЕЖ, кричали онлайн таблоиды. ПРИШЕЛЬЦЫ УГРОЖАЮТ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ СИНЫ. КОРПОРАЦИЯ ТАЙРЕЛЛ ПРОСИТ ПОМОЩИ.

Эрвин закрыл все вкладки. Голова начала раскалываться. Мистер Шу подал ему привычную лапшу, и Эрвин улыбнулся в благодарности, хотя ему и было очень тревожно.

Он вышел в отставку. Проблемы корпорации Тайрелл больше его не касаются, теперь это дело Йерега. Славный парень, молодой и ещё полный энтузиазма, совсем как Эрвин в те времена, когда он только начинал быть бегущим по лезвию. Но Йегер сам по себе... слухи - а Эрвин, конечно же, обращал на них внимание, особенно, если они любопытны – говорили, что он провалил тест Войта-Кампфа. Впоследствии, было доказано, что он человек. Тест Войта-Кампфа был непогрешим, он выявлял правду на основе миллиардов торговых и маркетинговых стратегиях, но изредка, всё-таки допускал ошибки.

Эрвин вышел в отставку. Но пришла Ханджи. Ханджи и ее вечные оригами, в форме монстров, которые не понятно как рождаются у неё в голове. «Однорукого – да любого, но тебя все ещё ждут. Возвращайся», - говорила она, оставляя ещё одну фигурку на столе. Она вздыхала, складывая оригами в форме животного – четвероногого существа с рогом, который пополнил её коллекцию бумажного зверинца. Эрвин отметил, что, чем больше Ханджи волнуется, тем ее фигурки больше похожи на людей, что всегда было поводом протестировать ее раз. Ее хобби несло пагубные последствия для ее ума. Но результатом тестирования неизменно была высокая эмпатия (все дело в деталях, - говорила легко Ханджи), вот поэтому ее никто долго не опрашивал. Есть грань между наваждением и безумием, считал Эрвин. Но иногда сомневался в этом, так как она называла свои бумажки «титанами» и утверждала, что эти образы прочно засели у неё в голове. 

Его культя разболелась. Скорее всего, он весь задрожал, потому что Ханджи обеспокоено спросила, все ли в порядке.

Эрвин покачал головой. – Это все из-за дождя, - он постарался произнести это как можно бодро, на тот случай, если их подслушивали. Никогда нельзя терять бдительности. Он подавлял восстания репликантов, и кто знает, сколько из них оставалось подыхать на свалке корпорации Тайрелл. – Время от времени она начинает болеть сильнее. Я старею, Ханджи. 

Она кивнула. – Да, но никто ещё не побил твой рекорд по пойманным репликантам, - ее голос немного смягчился, - ты снова нужен нам, коммандор. Наши люди не справляются, а Тайрелл уже стар. И ему не нравится, что модели Nexus – 6 взбунтовались, и хотя...

Эрвин выразительно на неё посмотрел, потому что, скажи она ещё слово, и у неё были бы неприятности. Ханджи вздохнула, всплескивая руками: «Я уверена, что ты скучаешь по прежним временам, и знаю, что ты сломан. Это работа на две недели. Черт, нам нужен только лидер. И мы заплатим тебе».

\- Вы не оставили мне выбора, не так ли? – сказал Эрвин. Возможно, его бы задело это предложение, но его сделала Ханджи. Наверно, поэтому он и не думал обижаться. 

Ханджи улыбнулась: «Я покажу тебе твоих подчиненных».

8:50

Леви – сокращённо от Левиатан, все же было странным именем для уборочной модели.. Но когда дело доходит до избавления от насекомых в квартирах или до очищения человечества в целом, правила всегда одни.

Эрвин не мог позволить себе сожалеть о чем-либо. Его пальцы огладили фотографию модели Nexus – 6, его неулыбчивое лицо – он же не человек, чтобы испытывать эмоции – но внезапно Эрвин осознал, что не может думать о нем в таком ключе. 

Он отправился домой, думая об этом. Он размышлял о том, что очеловечивает репликанта в течение нескольких дней, стараясь выйти на свет неуловимого Леви.

В пятьдесят лет Эрвин был слишком старым для работы бегущего по лезвию, поэтому и вышел на пенсию. Ханджи уговаривала его остаться, так же, как и начальство. Но он так и не смог вернуть себе память, после того, как он потерял руку, а ещё он не чувствовал своей прежней надежности. Репутация подразделения бегущих по лезвию потерпела удар после истории с Декартом. Эрвин чувствовал глубокую симпатию к этому человеку и жалел его. Каждый имел право быть с тем человеком, которого он полюбил. Несправедливо, что за это он должен умереть или быть наказанным. 

Модели Nexus – 6 развивались, защищая свою планету и занимаясь расследованиями. Это означало, что будет сложнее убить их. Единственная надежда на их четырёхлетний срок жизни, хотя и репликанты начали осознавать быстротечностью своего существования. Эрвин помнил, как однажды разговаривал с моделью под именем Микаса, спрашивая, знала ли она, что век ее жизни не превышает срок эксплуатации пистолета. Она отвечала с поразительной ясностью, что старение – единственный процесс, которому неизбежно подвержены все.

Он помнил, что Микаса была с Эреном. Она была моделью Nexus – 5, но она не дожила до своего срока из-за повреждений, которые он ей нанёс, отдавая честь своей работе. Это было в то время, когда Эрен был кадетом, даже близко не находясь к должности бегущего по лезвию. Он убил ее, получив за это звание, что было необходимо для Сины. В это время Эрвин был ранен, а у Ханджи все больше сходила с ума по своим монстрам. Скорее всего, Эрен хотел занять его место, не без помощи Армина, конечно же.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он был охотником или жертвой. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Эрвин получил сообщение от Ханджи, которая нашла местонахождение репликанта Леви. Он прилично оделся и, несмотря на дождь, отправился туда.

9:00

Он нашёл Леви на краю разрушенной стены, высоко над нижней Синой. У репликанта были короткие чёрные волосы. Он был одет в белую футболку и штаны цвета хаки – обычную одежду гражданских. Эрвин подумал, что тот легко сошёл бы за подростка, если бы захотел.

Здесь дождь лил не так сильно, как в городе, но ветер леденил кожу. Его культя опять разболелась, а пустой рукав бесполезно колыхался по ветру. Он вздрогнул, сделав шаг к репликанту.

\- Леви?

Леви сидел на обломках стены, его нога опасно свисалась. Эрвин стоял в метре от него. Вдалеке от них, мир был бесконечно синим и серым, а дождь лил, стирая все воспоминания, слова, мысли об этих местах. 

\- Прости меня, - начал Эрвин, - я пришёл, чтобы забрать тебя, - забрать, как будто Леви был в отпуске, а сейчас вернулся домой. Эрвин держал зонт над их головами. 

Сначала Леви не ответил, и это не привело его в замешательство, наоборот, он подумал с облегчением, что репликант не против тишины и спокойствия. Немного погодя, он сказал: « Ты приказал мне держаться подальше».

Эрвин удивленно посмотрел на него. Благодаря тени от зонта он заметил, как потихоньку слезает с Леви кожа, смерть неотвратно приближается к нему. Его тело ярко вспыхнет прежде чем замереть навсегда.

\- Я не понимаю тебя.

\- Прямо сейчас, конечно же, нет, - сказал он ему, как будто это была прописной истиной, - но когда-то ты сказал мне держаться подальше. Ты пошёл в лес. Я хотел пойти с тобой, скорее, вместо тебя. Я хотел убивать... этих существ. Но также... боялся, - продолжил он. Впервые он рассказал все как есть, хотя Эрвин ничего не понял, - Веришь ли ты, что я боялся?

\- Многие люди испытывают страх.

\- Я не человек, - сказал ему Леви, - не здесь, по крайней мере.

Эрвин понял, что репликант говорит очень охотно, даже если не задавать ему вопросов.

\- Конечно, ты был сделан по подобию человека, ничего удивительного, что ты познал такое чувство, как страх.

Леви сжал руки, безжалостно впиваясь ими в камень.

\- Я так боялся. И поэтому, просил тебя... не идти туда.

Ему нужно было участвовать в диалоге, поэтому Эрвин спросил: «Ты жалеешь об этом?»

\- Возможно, - ответил Леви, - постоянно перерождаясь, я наблюдал, как ты умираешь по глупости, а я даже не знаю причину этого.

\- Я также не могу ответить, как это работает, но, кажется, что во всем не разобраться сразу же... печальное наказание – наблюдать за этим, особенно если этот человек интересен тебе. Итак, что же произошло в лесу?

\- Ты потерял руку и почти потерял своё звание.

Эрвин улыбнулся, чувствуя лёгкий налёт горечи. Он мог представить эту историю.

\- Я не знал, что репликанты настолько сентиментальны.

\- Сердце – слабость в структуре тела, Коммандор, - а затем он тихо продолжил так, чтобы собеседник не услышал, - особенно когда оно преданно кому-то.

\- Ты прав, - пробормотал Эрвин, - Ты очень сообразительный. Ты же знаешь, что делать?

Леви посмотрел на него. Эрвин улыбнулся. Когда он начал говорить, он почувствовал вселенскую усталость и ненависть к бюрократии этого мира.

\- Леви, в других перерождениях в точке А я терял руку, складывал полномочия в точке B, ты становился моим мечом и любовником в точке С, с озлоблением убивал меня в точке D, был свидетелем моей смерти в точке E, после ты признался, и я смог только увидеть тебя в точке F, и затем мы, наконец, встретили здесь, в нижней Сине, где я и убью тебя в точке G.

Глаза Леви расширились. В тот момент, когда он собирался подняться, в тот момент, когда он собирался сказать, как...

9:20

Эрвин шагнул назад. Затем, прицелившись, выстрелил.

i just need to clear my mind  
it's been racing since the summertime

8:45

 

\- Все готово, Коммандор.

Эрвин потянулся. Было странно ощущать две руки... как будто он проснулся после долгого сна, где он потерял одну из них. Он улыбнулся Леви, когда тот вошёл в кабинет. – Чем ты тут занимаешься?

\- Ничем особенным, - ответил Эрвин, - мне приснилось, что я убил тебя. Это странно, правда?

Леви улыбнулся уголком губ, как будто услышав старую шутку. Он забрался ему на колени и поправил его воротник. Солнце освещало кабинет, и Эрвин никогда не казался настолько близким, настолько живым, как сейчас. Его руки обернулись вокруг талии Леви, а он, в свою очередь, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Береги себя здесь, - пробормотал Леви в его губы, - я устал волочить своё существование без тебя.

\- Я причинил тебе много боли?

\- Ты не представляешь, сколько, - ответил Леви. Эрвин не хотел отвечать или заставлять его продолжить, услышав грусть в его голосе. Он только поцеловал его снова.

\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, у меня есть замена.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Леви.

\- Ты должен подчиняться моим приказам, чтобы ни случилось, - Эрвин зарылся носом в его шею, проследовал путь до его подбородка, - но несмотря на это, найди меня. Ты нужен мне.

Леви смог только нежно, словно летний дождь, сказать: «Я знаю».


End file.
